As a background art of the present technical field, there is JP 2010-287093 A (PTL 1). In this publication, an object is to provide “a course evaluation device and a course evaluation method that can improve running efficiency, can avoid interference with other object, and can evaluate a course of a moving object while realizing both the running efficiency and the interference avoidance” and “a course generation unit 11 generates a plurality of prediction courses of an own vehicle on the basis of running information. A negative course generation unit 12 generates negative courses for the plurality of prediction courses. A pedestrian approaching action calculation unit 13 acquires a pedestrian approaching course on the basis of running information transmitted from a running information acquisition unit 2. A negative course evaluation unit 14 compares the plurality of negative courses and the pedestrian approaching course and generates a negative evaluation value for each negative course. The course evaluation unit 15 determines the prediction course having a largest negative evaluation value as a course of the own vehicle” is described as a resolving means.
As another background art, there is JP 2010-211301 A (PTL 2). In this publication, an object is to provide “an accident prediction/notification device, an accident prediction/notification system, and an on-vehicle device that cope with a collision accident of pedestrians when turning left at an intersection and predict an area where an accident may occur in consideration of past traffic path histories of pedestrians and vehicles” and “when a vehicle entering the intersection arrives at a designated point A1, an accident occurrence prediction area is predicted on the basis of pedestrian information near the intersection when the entering vehicle arrives at the designated point A1, signal light information of a traffic light 5, and a learning area map stored in a storage unit 37 and the accident occurrence prediction area is transmitted as an accident occurrence prediction area map to the on-vehicle device 61. The on-vehicle device 61 displays the received accident occurrence prediction area map on a liquid crystal display panel of the on-vehicle device 61 and performs notification to a vehicle 6 having the on-vehicle device 61 mounted thereon.” is described as a resolving means.